DC-DC converters reduce or increase an input predetermined DC voltage to transform the input DC voltage into a DC voltage to be used in an electronic device.
Related arts are disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication Nos. 2011-10452 and 2006-254577 and V. Pinon, et. al., “A Single-Chip WCDMA Envelope Reconstruction LDMOS PA with 130 MHz Switched-Mode Power Supply,” ISSCC International Solid-State Circuits Conference/Session 31/RF & mm-Wave Power Amplifiers/31.4, Dig. Tech. Papers, pp. 564-565, February 2008, the entirety of which is incorporated by reference herein.